


Art of the Dress

by Kellikat93



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Everyone's in their 2nd to 3rd year of high school, Gen, Good Parent Audrey Bourgeois, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Inspired by Author's real life dress making adventures, Kinda, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Platonic Adrienette, real occurrences of dress making, slight Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Gabriel Agreste is sponsoring a fashion show for the Spring Arts festival at Marinette's lycee. Any student is welcome to participate so naturally she signs up. But so does Lila. However, Lila has no idea what Marinette truly has in store for her design.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1031





	Art of the Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette's dress construction is actually based on what I go through every time I'm designing and sewing cosplay! Marinette's and Lila's dresses are also both based on real dresses I am currently designing and planning on making! 
> 
> Marinette and her friends are 17-18 years old in this fic!

“Alright, alright, settle down class.” The teacher clapped her hands together as the class began quieting down and walked to their assigned seats.

“Today, I have a very special announcement! Mr. Gabriel Agreste will be sponsoring a school wide fashion show for this year’s Arts festival! How exciting!” the teacher beamed cheerfully. The class began to whisper in excitement before the teacher clapped her hands again.

“Now, now! As exciting as this is, there’s still more news! Any and all students will be welcome to contribute in the fashion show, I have applications right here!” The teacher gestured to a small stack of papers. “The theme this year is Change, so be as creative as you wish! 70% of the finished garment must be handmade! The applications are due next Friday and you will have twenty-two days to produce your finished garment! Anyone who would like to participate, please raise your hand!” Several hands shot up in the air as the teacher approached each student and handed them an application form.

“Lila! You should totally enter! I mean, you’re Gabriel’s muse! I bet some of his knowledge rubbed off on you!” Alya nudged her best friend encouragingly.

“Oh, Alya! That’s so sweet! Maybe I can get my second cousin to help me! You know he’s the creative director for Chanel!” Lila giggled innocently.

From the back of the class, Marinette and her friend rolled their eyes at the lie. Not only did Lila lie about being related to Virginie Viard, but she couldn’t even get her gender right. And Alya actually bought into it! While it disgusted her to see Lila being handed an application, Marinette was going to participate in the show. The Arts festival is her favorite event of the school year and to have Mr Agreste sponsor an event that is in her expertise? She’d have to be insane not to!

The teacher handed Marinette the handout and her friends crowded around her as they read the rules.

****Rule 1)**** The applicant must be a student of Lycee Fenelon. Applicants must also follow the required theme.

 ** **Rule 2)**** 70% of the finished garment must be handmade (ie minimal help from non-applicants and minimal use of store bought ready to use items)

 ** **Rule 3)**** Applicants must be finished by the day of the festival (May 10th).

 ** **Rule 4)**** Applicants must turn in finished garment to Fashion Show coordinator (Claudia Vandenburg) by 10am.

 ** **Rule 5)**** Finished garments ****must**** use at least 80% (160 euro) of the funds provided. Approved Applicants will be given a cheque solely for the purpose of creating a garment. Applicants ****must**** produce receipts proving purchase of materials.

There were more rules but they were very technical like what can and cannot be used. Marinette was trying to fill out the application but her friends were nudging her back and forth.

“Ooh, what do you have in mind, Mari?” Adrien wiggled in his seat.

“Please, don’t put feathers in again. I’m still cringing from the last time there was a Gabriel sponsored event.” Chloe shuddered.

“Yeah, I love you Mari, but I don’t want to be sneezing all over your creation.” Adrien snorted only to have a mustache scribbled on his upper lip by Marinette’s pink marker. Both Chloe and Marinette laughed seeing Adrien vigorously wipe off the ink.

“I have a clear idea of what to make, but I have to be approved by Gabriel’s fashion show committee before I can get started.” Marinette quickly pulled out her sketchbook and began to doodle. Chloe and Adrien peeked over and beamed happily.

“Oh that’s amazing!” Chloe smiled.

“That’s gonna look great! What about the color?” Adrien asked excitedly.

“Something light. Maybe celadon or champagne or blush or white.” Marinette hummed as she continued to draw and write.

“I think you should go with champagne!” Chloe suggested proudly.

“Pft, and why is that?” Adrien laughed.

“Uh, DUH! It’s a shade of yellow! Marinette is clearly inspired by ME. Who else changed so much from middle school to now?” Chloe huffed proudly.

“I don’t know, Chlo, you’re still kinda pretentious.” Adrian laughed. Chloe gasped and jokingly punched his arm. “If we’re going colors, it should be celadon!”

“Why?” Chloe scoffed.

“Because it’s me! Celadon is a shade of green and green is the color of healing! And after all the changes that’s happened since middle school, we can all still use a bit of healing.” Adrien explained while Chloe stared at him in surprise.

“That’s….honestly oddly poetic.” Chloe gasped astonished.

“That and my eyes are green!” Adrien batted his eyes only to make Chloe groan.

“I decided to go white.” Marinette stated firmly. When asked why, Marinette explained that White can change into any color, shade, tint, and tone. White can change into anything it wanted. The three began bouncing ideas off of each other all while a certain vixen was listening and jotting down notes.

After class, said vixen discreetly followed Marinette and her posse to their lockers where she saw Marinette place her beloved sketchbook in her locker and walk away. She giggled wickedly. When the coast was clear, Lila broke into Marinette’s locker and grabbed the sketchbook. She snapped photos of Marinette’s latest design before placing it back inside.

“If anyone is going to be the star of the show, it’s gonna be me!” Lila smiled as she went about her day.

The school day was over. Marinette and co met up with their friends from different classes. They were about to head over the bakery to do their homework and hang out. Marinette greeted her parents as the students followed her up to her bedroom. They talked about their day and groaned at the thought of homework. Marinette was the first to finish her homework and decided to continue sketching her design for the show. She opened her sketchbook and couldn’t help but smile.

Adrien caught a glimpse of her smile and asked her if something good happened.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a bit of inspiration!” Marinette smiled as she fiddled with the loosened pages. She continued to sketch while everyone was nearing the end of their homework. They decided to watch a movie downstairs and much to the boys’ protest, the chosen movie was a Frozen double feature. Although they protested, they couldn’t help but sing along as Chloe and Adrien loudly sang Let it Go. By the end of the second movie, everyone headed home and Marinette returned to her room to get working on the finer details of the garment she will be submitting. She pulled up her inspiration folder on her computer and grabbed some of her previous sketchbooks to go through her final design.

Well, at least the _first_ final design.

Everyday, the pattern continued. School, homework, design. And each design session lasted well past the night and into dawn. And after half a week of sleepless nights and an unsettling amount of espresso, Marinette selected her final design. This was going to be the garment she will be making for the Arts Festival fashion show. All she had left was to turn in the application and design and then the worst part of all of this.

Waiting.

Contrary to what people believe, Marinette was always second guessing and doubting herself. It was a constant battle of ‘what-ifs’ in everything she did. It was difficult to be a decisive person, even in her designing. But she was confident that her application would be approved. To distract herself, she began work on her pattern. She rummaged through her pattern box and pulled out pieces from various envelopes. She laid them on her floor and traced over them and adjusted them to match with one another while rolling out paper to create her own patterns. All of that as well as jotting down notes on how it needs to be constructed. But in the back of her mind, she still thought of the application’s words.

The application stated that she would receive approval or rejection three days after the application cut off. She sighed and stopped working only to realize she was up all night. AGAIN. Strangely enough, she was not tired at all. Anxious, but not tired. She had an hour to get ready for school and she took that opportunity shower and have a breakfast that wasn’t just six shots of espresso and a cereal bar. It was strange yet refreshing to be early to school. It was refreshing to hear from the front desk staff that she made it just in time and that they would be cheering for you. However it was _not_ so much when the first thing she is greeted to was the sound of praise for Lila.

“Wow! It’s so pretty!!”

“You’re so talented!”

“This is gonna be the best dress in the entire show!”

“Girl, this is the best dress I have ever seen! What was your inspo?” Alya asked.

“Well, the theme is Change, right? And white is the perfect canvas for this because white can change into any color, tone, tint, and shade!” Lila bashfully explained. She looked at Marinette’s stunned and shaking form and smirked.

Marinette knew she could do nothing as Lila had her attack dog, Alya. She just took a deep breath and went to her seat. Adrien and Chloe were already there, seething.

“I cant believe this! Those are _your_ words, Marinette!” Chloe hissed angrily.

“The design is even identical to yours, too.” Adrien growled.

But Marinette could not stop shaking. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She could do nothing about this other than to hold it in. For the next three days, Marinette had to endure the sickeningly sweet praise of Lila’s design while she focused on her own work. Each day she was shaking from overwhelming emotions as her friends voiced their disgust for the liar.

But Marinette chose to say nothing. She just focused on everything else going on in her life. She knew if she opened her mouth, she would die from laughter. What her friends didn’t know was Marinette had set her trap and caught a fox.

Three days passed and the teacher held five envelopes in her hand.

“Will the following students please step up and receive your envelope!” The teacher announced. The first three were called before Lila’s name was called upon. The liar smugly received her envelope as some of the classmates cheered. Marinette clenched her jaw and clasped her hands in a prayer hoping and praying her name was called.

“...Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” The teacher announced. It was like a breath of fresh air as Marinette stood up to receive her envelope. Her classmates cheered as she received her envelope while Lila and Alya glared and sneered. Marinette returned to her seat as Adrien and Chloe hugged her in congratulations.

Marinette decided it was safer to keep the envelope on her at all times after seeing Lila’s jealous eyes. She tucked the envelope in the inner pocket of her cardigan before continuing on with her studies.

News spread across the school as all of Marinette’s friends cheered and whistled, congratulating and celebrating her approval for the show. They decided to go to Adrien’s house to celebrate and went to Adrien’s room. That’s when Chloe released her frustration and told the others what Lila did.

“I still can’t believe she did that!!” Chloe screeched as she threw her precious designer bag onto one of Adrien’s beanbag chairs.

“Seriously, how did she even get the design!?” Adrien groaned and sat tiredly in his computer chair.

“I bet she broke into your locker again!” Alix accused.

“It’s highly feasible. The lockers are pretty old and are in dire need of repair.” Max adjusted his glasses.

“Well, whatever the case, Marinette’s new design will look better than what Lila cooks up!” Rose loudly announced and Juleka nodded in agreement.

“It’s funny how you should say that Rose. I’m not changing my design.” Marinette stated calmly much to the shock and disbelief of her friends.

“But WHY!?! People will accuse you of being the copycat!” Kim argued.

“Marinette, are you sure you want to do this? You have so many beautiful designs you can use instead.” Mylene gently suggested. But Marinette simply shook her head.

“My design has already been submitted and approved. If I change it now, I will be removed from the show. I know you guys are concerned and worried, but trust me. I will bring my design to life and it will knock everyone’s socks off and knock Lila down a few pegs.” Marinette smiled.

“But how will ou prove that Lila stole your design?” Ivan asked.

“Don’t worry, a real designer has their ways.” Marinette smiled. Everyone agreed that Marinette knew what she was doing and went ahead with celebrating. Marinette also announced that until her design was finished and locked away, she would not be able to spend time with them outside of school. Begrudgingly, they all agreed but not before poking fun at her that she will be neglecting her doting boyfriend. Something Marinette violently blushed upon hearing while denying even having a boyfriend.

The next morning, Marinette opened the envelope and read its contents.

_Hello Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_The Council of Creative Arts and the Festival Organization Committee of Lycee Fenelon wishes to congratulate you._

_Along with Mr Gabriel Agreste’s staff, we have reviewed your application and approved your design to be a part of this year’s school fashion show at the Festival of the Arts._

_Enclosed is a cheque for 200 euro and you are to use this solely for the construction of your garment design. Please collect and save each receipt and present them to the committee before you turn in your garment on the day of the festival (May 10_ _ th _ _)._

_We would also like to inform you that you may select any model of your choosing so long as they are a student at Lycee Fenelon as well as be present the day of the fashion show._

_Please contact us at the information below if you have any questions or concerns._

Inside was indeed the cheque for 200 euro in her name and signed by Gabriel Agreste himself. Looking over the budget and her design, it wasn’t a lot. In fact, if this was a real commission, the cheque would only cover the materials and not the labor and shipping. It was one thing to buy the fabrics needed for the gown, but she also needed muslin for the mock ups, the various threads and notions, and the embellishments.

“Oh, the embellishments” Marinette groaned. Some weren’t a problem like the machine and hand embroidery threads. But it was the appliques, beads, rhinestones, and trims that got her worried. She needed yards and yards and YARDS of trim, thousands of beads and rhinestones, even the cabachon she wanted to use was thirty-five euro alone! She got out of bed and scrounged for her coupon book. Going through several of them, she had several that were good until next weekend. She had to plan this out accordingly.

Today was the best day to buy the fabric she needed. She had three 50% off regular priced item coupons and she was going to use them on the muslin and satin. She would save the last coupon for another time when it can be stacked. But first she needed to cash her cheque. She rode her bike to the bank where she cashed the cheque and transferred the funds into her debit card. She hopped on her bike and rose to her favorite fabric and craft store where she was greeted warmly by the owner.

The shop owner told Marinette that he had a bunch of new arrivals which made Marinette’s eyes sparkle. But she was on a mission. The new arrivals can wait another day, even if it hurt her heart that she couldn’t see and use them now. She browsed through the aisles and grabbed bolts of the fabric she needed. Thankfully she only needed the muslin and satin, but still those bolts were hefty. The shop owner was worried that the bolts were stacked high above Marinette’s head. She placed them on the cut counter where the shop owner’s son, Seymour, gaped in shock.

“Seymour, I’d like five yards of the satin, and whatever amount is on the bolt of muslin, please.” Marinette asked for as she tried catching her breath. Marinette began answering messages from her friends while the fabric was being cut, but was then interrupted by the most disgusting ear-grating sound.

“Oh my! Marinette! I didn’t even see you there! Here to do some shopping, too, I see.” Lila greeted. Marinette always compared Lila’s voice to cough medicine: bitter and stomach churning while trying and failing to cover it with a sickening sweetness.

Marinette decided it was not worth her time to engage with Lila so she simply ignored her in favour of her texts.

“Oh look! You have the same fabric I’m using! I really hope you’re not going to _copy_ my piece, are you?” Lila tried to bait. But Marinette ignored her, she simply smiled and texted the people who actually mattered in her life.

“Here you go, Mari! Good luck on your project!” Seymour waved as Marinette carried her fabric to the checkout, smugly smiling at Lila who stood there fuming that her trap didn’t work. With her coupons, Marinette spent eighty-four euros. Marinette let out a sigh at the total and laughed with the shop owner. She made it under budget. She thanked the shop owner before heading straight home. She threw in the muslin into the wash first as she needed to make her mock up before the actual garment. Because she had prepared her patterns prior to submitting her application, all that was needed was to flatten it and go through the instructions she had wrote for herself. She went to her room to retrieve it but not before she went to her computer to order even more special print fabric for her piece. She ordered ten yards of it and chose express shipping over the free shipping. She then ordered everything else for her dress which took a surprisingly long time as she was going back and forth comparing prices and shipping rates.

By the time she was half ways done, the washer chimed. She transferred the wet but clean fabric into the drier before throwing in her satin to the wash. She had about an hour until the muslin was dried. She continued her search for the perfect materials. Etsy, amazon, ebay, even some independent shops. Her head was swimming by the time she was done ordering everything she needed. But it was done and _just_ barely under budget. There actually would have been more left over had she not chosen express shipping on everything. Marinette was startled when the dryer timer went off and she rushed down to pull her muslin out of the dryer and begin marking and cutting every piece. Every…massive…piece.

“What the heck was I thinking?” Marinette groaned as pieces and scraps of fabric lay on every surface of her family living room. At least she finished cutting out all the pieces she needed. But her hand was cramping and blisters began to form and her back was aching and stiffer than plywood. Not to mention her living room looked like her shears became sentient and had a hay day. She gathered her mock up panels and cleaned up the living room before heading upstairs to start pinning and sewing. It took her all night to pin and sew the first mock up.

“So far, so good.” Marinette smiled with determination and satisfaction.

By the end of the weekend, Marinette was banging her head on her desk not even caring that pencils and sketchbooks were getting closer and closer to the edge with every hit.

This is why you make a mock up, kids.

Marinette glared at her fourth mock up as it hung on her dress form, angry that it was not cooperating the way she had hoped. First time the panels didn’t match up in length, the second one had aesthetically unpleasant creases she could not iron out, the third just did not fit her.

“WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?!?” Marinette stood up and screamed at her dress form, as if she was expecting an answer. She groaned and looked at the last of the muslin she had. It was enough for one more mock up. She took a deep breath and tackled it one last time.

“Measure thrice, mark twice, cut once.” Marinette reminded herself as she pinned and traced her mock up pattern for what was _hopefully_ the last time. She spent the entire day draping, pinning, pleating, clipping, stitching, adjusting her mock up before she was finally satisfied and took it all apart to use as her final pattern. Even if it did cost her half of her motivation, sanity, and will to live.

Meanwhile, Lila was hanging out with Alya at her apartment. She hadn’t even begun making the dress, she just laughed with Alya.

“Girl, why havent you started on your bomb dress yet?” Alya asked.

“Oh, I have someone else making it for me!” Lila brushed off happily.

“Is that allowed?” Alya asked worriedly.

“The rules said 70% of the garment has be handmade. It never said anything about _my_ hands making it!” Lila laughed.

“I don’t know, Lila. Everyone is taking the show pretty seriously.” Alya spoke with doubt.

“But Alya, you know I have terrible tendinitis in my right hand! And even holding a pair of scissors is very difficult for me. I would never be able to finish on time.” Lila’s lower lip wobbled.

“No, no, you’re right Lila! You have to prioritize your wellbeing first!” Alya backpedaled.

Lila internally grinned. Of course, she was having someone else make the stupid dress. And of course, she used her status as Gabriel’s favorite model to get it done. It’s so pathetic how designers will do anything~ to get Gabriel to recognize them. All Lila had to do was tell them that she’ll tell Gabriel who made the dress and they’ll practically work for free. She already scammed her into making the dress for nearly nothing and she had extra money all for herself to use as she pleased. To think someone actually bought the I’ll-give-you-exposure excuse. Oh well, they’re nothing but suckers anyways.

Lila smirked knowing that she will be the center of attention for ‘her’ creation while Marinette will fall from grace when she’s accused of plagiarism. Her dreams of being a big name in fashion will be ruined forever.

It was the afternoon before the festival and Marinette had finished her dress. It was everything she envisioned it would be. It was a beautiful soft blue to soft yellow to soft orange gradient satin dress that reminded her of a spring sunset. The dress had long peasant puff sleeves, a turtleneck neckline with shimmering embroidery along the seam, and a flared circle skirt with matching embroidery that reached just above her knees. For something that caused her so much trouble, it was a fairly simple dress with minimal embellishment. It took her days to dye the gradient just right. A few aurora rhinestones were scattered across the bodice and sleeves while applique flowers looked like they were floating across the skirt. It was perfect. Though perfection did have it’s cost. Her fingers were wrapped with plasters and moleskins as she took every cut, prick, blister, and burn as payment for the labor.

Marinette sealed the dress in a garment bag and took her bike to the hotel and asked Chloe to safe keep it until the day of the festival. Chloe agreed as long as she got a look at it. Marinette took the dress out of the bag and Chloe gasped.

“It’s beautiful! I _have_ to show mom!” Chloe gushed and turned for the door. But she was stopped by Marinette.

“Chloe, You’re the only one I trust with this dress. Please, I would like to keep it between you and me.” Marinette begged.

“Even from Adrien?” Chloe asked skeptically.

“Even from Adrien.” Marinette repeated.

Chloe nodded her head and the two took the dress into Chloe’s closet. Chloe opened the secret compartment of her wardrobe and placed the garment bag inside before closing it.

“I’ll pick it up the morning of the festival.” Marinette told her best friend.

“Perfect! Have you decided on who is going to model the dress? I know a certain blonde queen bee who would be perfect!” Chloe suggested making Marinette giggle.

“Sorry, Chloe. But I decided I’m going to model the dress myself.” Marinette gently rejected. She noticed Chloe’s look of subtle sadness before she explained.

“Lila is likely going to model the dress herself. She is, unfortunately, a model for Gabriel. This is _my_ battlefield as well and I’m taking her down my way. Plus, my dress has a secret only I know of.” Marinette told her best friend and Chloe accepted the reasoning.

“If that’s the case, why not spend the night tonight! We can practice your makeup and hair tonight, do the final process tomorrow, and then we’ll actually be on time for festival tomorrow! It’s perfect! Plus, you’re gonna need some practice walking like a model.” Chloe suggested. Marinette excitedly agreed and the two of them went back to Marinette’s home to gather the necessary things for the sleepover and festival. However, Chloe was not expecting Marinette’s bedroom to look like…

“Did your fabric stash projectile vomit everywhere or something!?” Chloe gasped as she carefully stepped out of the way of any fabric scrap while Marinette packed her things.

“More like I threw everything in the air in frustration.” Marinette nervously laughed as she placed all of her accessories in a small box. Once packed, Marinette bid her parents goodbye and both girls headed back to the hotel. They spent the entire night together with Chloe coaching Marinette how to walk like a model. She had placed books on Marinette’s head and helped her practice walking and turning and while frustrating as it was, it was very much appreciated. Marinette did _not_ want to somehow slip and fall while on the runway. They moved on to makeup where Chloe practiced several makeup looks on Marinette to see which one would look best for the fashion show. By the time they chose a makeup and hair look, they were exhausted and ready for bed.

For only getting four hours of sleep, they woke up just in time. After showers and breakfast, Chloe did Marinette’s hair and makeup before doing her own. Chloe chose a rosy golden smokey eye with a rich red lipstick that would put Snow White to shame. The idea was to emphasize Marinette’s eyes and lips and styled her hair side ponytail with textured curls. They quickly got dressed and grabbed all the necessary pieces for the show along with the receipts from the various stores Marinette purchased from. Adrien arrived just as they were finishing up and gushed over how pretty Marinette was much to Marinette’s bashfulness and Chloe’s pride. Simone drove the kids to the school and Marinette rushed off to the designated area to drop off her garment. Just as Marinette handed the receipts to Claudia Vandenburg, the show coordinator, when she was greeted with that same cough syrup voice she oh-so hated.

“Wow, Marinette! You look _sooooo_ _pretty_! Here to drop off your clothes, too? I’m so glad you made it just in time! It would have been _such_ a shame if you missed out on this opportunity!” Lila gave her enemy a sickeningly sweet smile. Marinette was not going to stand for this. She was not going to get angry and cry or else she would ruin Chloe’s hard work. No, Marinette was going to let her dress do all the talking. She simply turned and told Claudia that she will be modeling her own design, ignoring Lila’s words and infuriating Alya.

“What is your problem? Lila compliments you and wishes you luck and you ignore her?!” Alya grabbed Marinette’s shoulder only to have her wrist caught and twisted by the designer in a grip akin to a boa constrictor and the designer glaring angrily at her former best friend.

“Do not touch me. It took Chloe an hour to make me look this good and I won’t let you ruin her hard work.” Marinette hissed and Alya flinched. True to Chloe’s words, the rose gold and deep browns complimented Marinette’s shining blue eyes. However, it also emphasized how cold and harsh they could be when Marinette was angry. Marinette let go of her former best friend before turning back to Claudia to hear the rest of the information. Marinette was promised that the garments will be secured and delivered when all models are in the designated meeting room. Marinette bid her goodbye to Claudia and didn’t even bother giving Lila or Alya a second glance.

The show was in four hours so Marinette had three and a half hours to spend with her friends. They went around the festival awing at the sights and sounds and smells. Different art departments and clubs of the school were showing off their latest pieces of work and demos while Marinette was distracted by a certain teal haired guitarist playing music on the stage. He must have seen her because one wink from him melted Marinette into a puddle of goo. Chloe rolled her eyes and Adrien laughed as they pulled Marinette away who was still waving dreamily at the young man. It was around twenty minutes before the dressing time when Chloe suggested touching up Marinette’s makeup. Their friends watched in awe at Chloe’s speed and skill as the heiress painted Marinette’s lips and added more shimmer to her eyes.

Chloe glowed under the shower of praise from her friends as Marinette blushed under the attention as she was not used to wearing so much makeup. Thankfully, Chloe was quick because an announcement was made over the PA system.

“All participants of the Fashion show, please report to locker rooms for preparation. All participants of the Fashion show, please report to the locker rooms for preparations.” Marinette recognized Claudia’s voice on the PA system.

“That’s my queue!” Marinette waved her friends goodbye and blew kisses to all of them as she rushed off to the girls’ locker rooms while still hearing her friend’s cheers. Marinette arrived in time and greeted Claudia who then gave Marinette her garment bag. Lila was already there and the conniving fox smirked at Marinette, but Marinette simply held her head high and left for the shower stalls to change and Lila had followed suite. The room was hushed as Marinette and Lila exited their shower stalls at the same time and were wearing very similar garments.

“Marinette, how could you do this!? You copied my design!” Lila broke down into crocodile tears but Marinette and some of the girls in the locker room rolled their eyes in disgust. The design of the dresses were clearly the same but they varied in color and minor details. Lila’s dress looked for like a high fashion painter’s smock covered in painted flowers where as Marinette’s dress looked more like the flower field during sunset. Another thing was how both girls looked. While Marinette took the time to have her face and hair done to compliment her attire, Lila simply tied her hair back in a low messy ponytail and lazily painted her face with her usual makeup with the only different being that she wore heavy false eyelashes.

Rather than fall for Lila’s ploy, she simply ignored her and went to the sink and put on her accessories. A rose gold flower crown with aurora star shaped rhinestones, waterfall aurora earrings, and a rose gold bangle on her left wrist. She twisted in her hair pearls and rhinestones into her curls while listening to the whispers in the room.

“Marinette turned in her application after Lila, right? Do you think she actually copied her?”

“Probably. Guess she isn’t the great designer she thinks she is if she’s just a copycat.”

“Lila is probably the one who copied Marinette.”

“Marinette looks so pretty! Her dress looks better than Lila’s.”

“But their dresses are nearly identical.”

“Who’s the real one and who’s the fake?”

Marinette rolled her eyes at the comparison. Sure in shape and some of the details, the dresses were identical. But that’s all the similarities. But the truth will be revealed soon enough.

Claudia announced that it was now time for the show. Each model and designer were assigned a number which indicated the line up. The model will walk the runway twice: once show off the garment first and the second walk would be with the designer as they explain their creation’s inspiration. Lila and Marinette were the only ones who were both designer and model much to everyone’s surprise. Unfortunately, Marinette was dead last while Lila was closer towards the middle which meant many would label Marinette as the copycat. But Marinette continued to hold her head high and knew she was the original. The group exited the locker room where the boys were also exiting and followed the coordinators to the back of the stage.

“Hello Lycee Fenelon! Today we have a very exciting event for you all! In just a few moments, we will be seeing the fresh new designs created by our young and talented students! Please give a round of applause for our esteemed guests Gabriel Agreste, Audrey Bourgeois, and Clara Nightingale!!” The MC cheerfully announced. Each esteemed guest stood and waved to the excited audience before taking their seats.

The show had finally begun. The school news crew had set up cameras to record the show while the photography club had their cameras ready to photograph each model and designer as they showed off their outfits. Some were very bold and striking while others were soft and whimsical. Some were modern while others went the fantasy approach. It was invigorating to see so many creative ways of manipulating fashion. While Clara was impressed by the wonderful array of clothing, Audrey and Gabriel were not as impressed.

“Lila, you’re up next.” Claudia announced hurriedly. Lila smirked at a stone-faced Marinette as she ascended the short stairs. Lila struck a pose as cameras flashed and people cheered, all while exaggerating the swing of her hips and flip of her hair. The crowd oohed and awed at the model who was wearing the lovely white dress. Lila looked at the esteemed guests and clicked her tongue when she saw they were hardly impressed. She quickly put on her innocent mask back on when the MC approached her.

“Lila Rossi! We were told you are also the designer of this dress! Tell me, what is your inspiration?” the MC asked and pointed the microphone to Lila’s face.

“Oh it’s simple really. I chose white as it’s the color most easily manipulated to change. With one single color, it can turn into a rainbow of any tone, shade, and tint!” Lila explained with a smile. She smirked as the crowd cheered before she stepped off stage.

“Break a leg, Dupain-Cheng.” Lila cursed as Marinette adjusted her crown and gloves. Marinette took a deep breath to help her relax. She was the last of the entries which meant there were only six more models ahead of her. To help calm her nerves, she pulled out her phone and texted Chloe and Adrien.

_[Chloe] Lila looked so tacky and cheap! And they way she presented herself is far from professional Gabriel model status! Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!_

_[Adrien] You got this Mari! No matter what, we’re here for you!_

Marinette smiled at the texts and was surprised when Luka sent her a text. She opened it and smiled lovingly.

_[Luka] If you’re ever scared, just focus on me. I couldn’t get a seat so I’m all the way in the back. Don’t worry, you’ll find me easily. I’ll be the one whistling the loudest. Also, you’re prettier than any star in the sky and any flower in the world._

Marinette blushed and zipped away her phone in her belt and took one last deep breath as her name was called up.

“And last but not least, Our very own Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” The crowd’s roar of applause was simmered down to whispers and hushes when Marinette stepped onto the runway. She focused on her walk while others whispered and gasped. Cameras flashed as Marinette focused on her mission. From backstage Lila smirked while the other models watched in worry and anticipation.

Normally, Marinette would have left in tears. But Marinette grew in confidence. Half way down the runway, she began to spin like a princess as she walked. She had only one shot to make this work. She grabbed her belt and her dress’s neckline and pulled them down to reveal something no one expected.

The sunset turned into the night sky.

The crowd roared in unexpected astonishment as Marinette’s soft sunset inspired dress turned into a glittering night inspired evening gown complete with a bedazzled chiffon cape that flurried behind her.

The dress itself was nothing like anyone had seen. The bodice was an illusion neckline where it was opaque on her chest but was sheer and cascade bedazzled from the top of her bosom to the base of her neck. Her sleeves were just as sheer and bedazzled but billowed around her wrists like wispy clouds during a mostly clear night while the strands of lavender tinted pearls draped her shoulders as if they were trails of shooting stars. The skirt itself was layers upon layers of color changing organza and with every movement you would see glimpses of dark purple and midnight blue. All while the entire dress was embroidered with metallic gold and silver moons and stars and her waist was wrapped and draped with the same faint purple pearls on her shoulders. The rhinestones were arranged so that they looked like streams of stars flowing across the sky and because they were aurora rhinestones, they glittered into multicolored rainbows with every move. Her cape was the same material as her sleeves which danced and floated as if it was carried by fairies. It took her hours applying the beads and stones but it was worth it. Her cape was also decorated with rhinestones and tambour embroidery that accurately depicted constellations and where they were correctly placed in the sky.

Marinette moved with pride and happiness as she took the flower crown off her head and pulled out a glittering rhinestone tiara hidden in it. She placed it atop her head and tossed the flower crown to Clara who caught it like a wedding bouquet. She looked down to see Clara cheering excitedly as if she was about to burst while Audrey took off her sunglasses and gazed in astonishment at what such a young designer created. Gabriel gave her a prideful knowing smile before standing up and clapping, giving the girl a well deserved standing ovation. Many began following Gabriel’s lead and cheered louder and louder as Marinette approached the end of the runway.

She looked on with overwhelming happiness and pride and saw her friends. They were going mad with astonishment: shaking each other in uncontrollable joy, screaming, clapping, and whistling. She looked to the back and saw Luka whistling with his fingers between his lips and jumping in excitement. She felt like the belle of the ball as well as a beautiful goddess of the Moon, Stars, and the Night Sky.

“WOW!! This is INCREDIBLE!! Don’t you think, everyone!?” The crowd replied with another wave of roaring applause and more clicks of cameras. “Marinette, you are the second designer to model your very own creation and I have to say, this is something I have never seen in my entire life! What was your inspiration behind this astounding dress!?”

Marinette politely took the microphone the MC handed to her and took a deep breath.

“Well, seeing as the theme was change, my inspiration was Time. How day can turn to night. How time can change anything at any given moment much like how everyone applauded when I revealed the dress’s transformation. But it’s also about how people can change with time. Specifically me and my friends.” Marinette explained and saw people lean in with curiousity.

“The first portion of the dress was inspired by my relationship with my best friends.” Marinette looked to Chloe and Adrien. “The yellow represents my best friends who have golden yellow hair and the blue represents the boy I admire and how that admiration changed to love. The flowers represent all of my friends and when we come together, we create a beautiful garden. Whenever I was down or hurt, they were there for me. The color orange represents someone I used to miss.” Marinette looked sadly at Alya who in turn look at her with shock and regret. “The gradient was inspired by the sunset and how at the end of the day, I will always have the love of my friends and family. All of my friends, both past and present, helped me change for the better and I grew with time. Both as a person and with my creativity.” Marinette saw her friends stare at her in shock while some wiped tears from their eyes.

“The night portion of the dress represents me. The dress is based on my favorite song Moon River from my favorite movie. The song is about looking forward to the future and going after it in my own way. For the longest time, I was always in a dark place. I felt alone and scared even when I was with my loved ones. It was as if I was walking alone at night.” She explained. She saw and heard people sniffling and wiping tears from their eyes upon hearing her explanation. She took a deep breath before continuing.

“But I learned to embrace the dark night sky because someone near and dear to my heart told me that it’s okay to be in the dark sometimes because then that’s the best time to see the stars glitter and shine. You see that you’re not alone with the moon guiding your way. I used to think that the night always meant darkness and loneliness, but it really means that there’s always a dawn and always a next day. The night dress represents me in the way that no matter who or what happens, I can change and look forward to what comes my way and keep striving for my goals.” Marinette was greeted with the loudest roar of applause she has heard all day. Many were screaming that they loved her. She watched with watery eyes upon everyone’s love for her creation and herself. It was until…

“NO!!!” Lila stomped her way to the MC and Marinette where she snatched the mic out of Marinette’s hand and shoved her backwards, furious out of her mind. She pointed her finger at Marinette as she screamed at the audience, “Why are you all praising a FAKE!?!? You saw it!! You all saw it!! She stole my dress design!!”

“I CAN DISPROVE THAT!!” Marinette shouted over the whispers of doubt. Marinette was handed a new microphone as she proved her case. All eyes were now on her.

“While it’s true Lila and I had very similar dresses, she was the one who copied me. I have proof she broke into my locker and copied my sketchbook. Chloe, my sketchbook please.” Chloe stood up and handed Marinette the sketchbook she uses at school. Marinette held it up to the cameras and explained. She carefully opened a page in her sketchbook and showed everyone. It was the same design as Lila’s dress.

“But that’s not all! I put a red herring in my sketchbook. My sketchbook is bound with this thread and I manipulated it so that if the pages were forcefully or suddenly turned, the sketchbook would fall apart.” Marinette tugged on a page forcefully and barely caught her designs as the book fell apart. “It was perfectly in tact when I placed it in my locker, but when I got home that day, it was falling apart.”

“Yeah Right!! You probably copied me before that! Plus your dumb book is probably just cheap an fell apart in your bag! And if this _was_ your design, then why were you shaking and about to cry that day when I showed my design?!” Lila screamed. It was too obvious for Marinette.

“I was shaking because I was trying to hold in my laughter. Lila, you are so predictable it’s hilarious. You know how much willpower it takes _not_ to laugh in your face?” Marinette scoffed and Lila’s face grew redder.

“Y-You still can’t prove my design was stolen!!!” Lila pointed accusingly.

“Actually, I can. You see, Lila, your finished design was only half of what I designed. And honestly, you took the wrong sketchbook.” Marinette glared. “The sketchbook you copied from was a decoy. Something I use for the most basic ideas that anyone can and has used in the fashion industry. I transferred my design to my real sketchbook right as I got home to finish. The design you’re wearing was actually the first draft of what I’m wearing now! But that’s not all. There’s a security camera in view of my locker and I’m more than positive that it caught you breaking into my locker and taking photos of my design with your phone!” Marinette announced which got Security’s attention and they left to review the tapes. Marinette triumphantly smiled as she disproved every one of Lila’s excuses. The true designer watched as Lila was falling apart and that alone was sweeter than any pastry her father could make.

“Y-Y-Y-You’re bluffing!! You’ve always been so rude to me ever since I came to France!” Lila sobbed trying to gain sympathy from the audience and ruin Marinette’s reputation.

“No Lila, you brought that on yourself. Because I have one final piece of evidence to prove you are the thief.” Marinette shuffled to grab the outer dress which was still attached to her back and showed it to the MC, audience, photographers, and camera crew.

“You see, as a designer, it’s too common that people will try and copy you for fast fashion and to take credit for your art to garner fame. That’s why my designs always have an element only a true designer knows about.” Marinette turned hem of her day time dress upside down to reveal her signature. The very same one she used when Chloe used back when she was a bully and tried to cheat.

“I always add my signature.” Marinette showed the audience. The crowd gasped and both Lila and the MC looked down to Lila’s hem and saw Marinette’s name in exquisite gold embroidered cursive disguised as filigree.

“In fact, Lila. My signature is on your neck as well.” Marinette pointed at the seam of Lila’s turtleneck. Just under it was gradient rainbow embroidery that spelled Marinette’s name in filigree style cursive right side up. Lila looked around for sympathy but she was met with boos and hisses of disgust. Some openly glared and yelled at her while others refuse to acknowledge her and gave her the cold shoulder. She was blinded by cameras flashing in her face and immortalizing her look and the actions of shameless deceit. Lila stumbled backwards and fell on her behind with Marinette looking down on her, just like how Lila used to do to her. Lila was flushed with embarrassment and anger as she tried to get up and run away but was grabbed by two security officers who corralled her to the principal’s office.

Marinette was once again met with cheers and applause for her courage and ingenuity. The MC nudged her to take a bow and she agreed. The fabric shined and glittered as she bowed before the MC announced the end of the fashion show. Backstage, Marinette was met with congratulations, praise, and apologies from the other models and designers. Everyone who got a closer look at the dress awed at the stitching and construction of the dress. They were all amazed that she made this with only 200 euro and in twenty-two days.

Marinette left the stage to meet up with her friends when she was bombarded with business cards asking dress commissions. As nice as it would be for her reputation, she was still new to the commission game and had one one more year of school to finish. She managed to squeeze past her new fanbase and rush to her friends who welcomed her with open arms. Marinette leapt into Adrien’s arms and squealed when he spun her around and around before being set down. Marinette was once again praised to heaven and back as her friends gushed over the dress. They all screamed seeing as it was even more beautiful in person. They were amazed when she began to twirl and spin looking as if she was the whirlpool of stars.

“Quite the impeccable design, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette stopped spinning to see Gabriel in the flesh clapping as he approached the young designer.

“M-Mr Agreste! Uh…T-thank you very much, sir!” Marinette bashfully thanked.

“May I?” Gabriel asked and Marinette nodded her head. Gabriel approached her and took a much closer look at the work she’s created. Every stitch, every hem, every rhinestone, bead, embroidery, and panel was under his scrutinous gaze.

“Remarkable. Truly a piece of art. You are barely seventeen years old and yet you have created a gown that not only went above and beyond the theme of the show, but you have also used techniques not many professionals have mastered. You have also proven yourself as a true designer to hide your signature in plain sight. I haven’t seen that since you won my hat contest several years ago. It’s marvelous, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette flushed brightly under Gabriel’s earnest praise. It was difficult to get Gabriel to even look at you let alone look at your work, but for him to examine and praise your work as remarkable was better than all the other praise in the world.

“Mr Agreste, I…Thank you very very much for the praise!” Marinette bowed, trying to hide the flush of her cheeks and the overwhelming tears in her eyes.

“Normally, I do not do something like this, but how would you like to be my apprentice? Gabriel could use your genius and creativity.” Gabriel gave Marinette a rare smile.

“M-M-M-M-Me!?” Marinette was flabbergasted at the offer. Gabriel Agreste has always been her favorite designer ever since she saw his work when she was seven years old. Not even in her wildest dreams did she think Gabriel would offer something so unheard of ten years later!

“Mr Agreste…I…I don’t know what to say!” Marinette smiled excitedly.

“You should say no!!” The group turned to see Audrey “The Style Queen” Bourgeois approach with purpose and determination.

“Mom?” Chloe asked.

“Marinette, my dear, your work is extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! You have the greatest talent anyone in the world has ever seen since Gabriel’s hay day. But to be his apprentice means you’ll be stuck in his mind of fashion forever and not your own! Fashion changes! Fads come and go! Come with me instead to New York! New York has such an extraordinary view of various cultures and inspiration that will surely boost your motivation and productivity! Imagine being the hand selected protege of Audrey Bourgeois herself! You’ll one day be more extraordinary than me! You, my dear Marinette, will be the next Style Queen! Oh, I can already see this dress being presented at the Met Gala! It must be hung up in the Met as the pinnacle of fashion in the costume institute! What do you say, my dear?” Audrey tried to coerce the young designer to come under her wing while Gabriel calmly argued that she would be closer to home and would have all the freedom she desired if she was going to be the next biggest designer.

To say Marinette was overwhelmed was an understatement. The king of Parisian fashion and the Style Queen of the World wanted to be ****her**** mentors! They were even fighting over it!

“Um….Actually, I would like to be Mr Agreste’s apprentice.” Marinette announced. Audrey squawked in shock while Gabriel smiled proudly.

“As much as I would like to go to New York and study under you, my place is here in Paris. It would be too emotionally difficult to leave it all behind.” Marinette sadly explained. She was surprised to be suddenly embraced by Chloe’s mother.

“As upsetting as this is, I suppose I will let this go just this one time. But if you ever get tired of Gabriel and his overbearing boring ways, I will always have a flight ticket ready just for you to come to New York!” Audrey reassured Marinette.

The peace was short lived as the school photography club and news committee stampeded towards her, begging for photos and interviews. It was a cacophony of questions and begging as both groups vied for her attention. Marinette’s friends laughed as she tried to pacify both groups and fulfill their requests.

She did a short interview with the news committee while going to have a small photo shoot with the photography club. She was excited that both groups will have her featured in the school news magazine as well as having her modeling framed in the photography classrooms. It was towards sunset when the festival was coming to an end. Anyone who saw Marinette watched her dress glow and glitter under the warm colored sky and this got the photography club’s attention once again and Marinette was pulled away into another impromptu photo shoot. By the time she got back to her friends, she was exhausted and ready to go home. But there was still the Clara concert and dance to attend. And her friends being the nosey people that they were, they pushed Marinette and Luka together for a slow dance.

Marinette’s face was burning and her movements stiff and blocky which made Luka laugh. He spent the entire time complimenting her in every way possible and by the end of the dance Marinette was a puddle of mush as Adrien and Kim carried her away. The entire day was a dream come true.

By the following school week, the school magazine was out with the latest issue. Front page of the magazine was a photo of Marinette twirling in her night sky gown and her interview. Past those pages were multiple photos of how her dress transformed. Reading more into the news magazine, it read that Lila was indeed caught for plagiarism and damages. The designer who tailored her dress came forward and told the news committee that she was made to work without proper compensation. It was also confirmed that Lila was fired from her modeling job with Gabriel which added an extra blow to her ego. It was known by everyone that Lila was promptly suspended for the next few weeks.

But then rumors spread that Lila was so embarrassed that she pulled out of school and went with homeschooling instead. It was as if she was waiting for everyone to forget about her. That was impossible as the school news magazine immortalized her in unflattering photos of her crimes. It even had a photo of her being carried away by Security.

As Marinette sat in her seat, she noticed an orange envelope on her desk. She opened it to see it was a card. It was a simply floral card and she smiled when she opened it.

_Hey, Marinette._

_I just wanted to apologize for everything I said and did to you. I know I shouldn’t be forgiven let alone having this apology even accepted. But I am really and honestly sorry for what I did to you. I hurt you really bad and no amount of apologies will ever make up for the harm I caused you. You were right, I chose to listen to Lila instead of sorting out what was true and what was false. I was too proud and stubborn and it costed our friendship. As much as I wish for us to be friends again, I understand and accept that it may never happen._

_Again, I’m really sorry for what I did and I hope you’re doing well._

_Sincerely, Alya._

Marinette read the card several times over. A part of her wanted to shred the card and burn it and never look back. But another part of her wanted to forgive her and at most be friends with her again. Marinette ripped a sheet of paper out of her notebook and began to write.

_Alya, thank you for the sincere apology. It takes a lot of courage and self-reflection to do this. As much as I want to forgive you, I don’t think I can right now. I accept your apologies and maybe somewhere in the future we can be friends again._

_I’m doing well and I hope you are too_

_-Marinette_

Marinette folded the paper and placed it on Alya’s desk with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is THE longest oneshot i have ever wrote but so far it's been my favorite piece to write!
> 
> thank you all for supporting my work and as always , kudos and bookmarks are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
